Natania and Jayson:The Guardians of Narnia
by chrissymama
Summary: Before He left, Aslan had His son and daughter comfort the Narnians during the reign of the evil Queen Jadis. But when they find the future kings and queens of Narnia, would they finally see their father again or would this end in heartbreak? Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

****** Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia Series. (I wish I did!) Enjoy :)**

Prologue **  
**

_Long ago, right before the 100 year long winter, Aslan, the great King of Narnia, had adopted two twins, a girl named Natania and a boy named Jayson. He gave them the ability to control two of the four elements, the ability to not age, and the ability to change from a lion to a human. Natania, otherwise known as Tani to her friends and her brother, controlled earth and water while Jayson, otherwise known as Jay, controlled fire and air. Together, these three were a very happy family. But that was about to change. Just after the twins 16th birthday, the White Witch took control of Narnia and started her harsh reign, making it always winter and never Christmas. Aslan had to leave Narnia until a certain prophecy was fulfilled. Before He left, He appointed His children to comfort and protect the Narnians. When they agreed, Aslan kissed them both goodbye and disappeared. 100 years went by and still the twins saw no signs of their father or of the Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve. Until, one fateful day when they saw a little girl in the middle of Lantern Waste. This is the story of The Guardians of Narnia.  
_

**I know this was short, but more is coming. Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A Daughter of Eve? **

*_**Tani's Point of View***_

It has been 100 years since my brother Jayson and I saw our Father, Aslan. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a couple of days after our 16th birthday and all of us were sitting outside near the ford of Beruna. We were having a picnic and Dad gave me and Jay a present each. "Dad, what is this for? Our birthday just passed."I remembered saying. Dad just chuckled and replied, "You would need these. Go on, open them." We did and what did we find? A necklace and a golden headband with jewels. My necklace was a blue sapphire with tiny emeralds etched around it and my crown had blue and green gems all around it. Jay's was a red ruby with white diamonds around it and so was his crown. "Promise me that you would not take these off." Dad said. We promised and soon after that, He was gone. I snap back to reality and rubbed my necklace. Whenever I do that, it makes me feel better. I looked through the pine trees and saw Lantern Waste. As usual, I saw nothing but a silly lantern. But then I hear rustling. "Jay, stop! Someone's going to hear." I scolded. He looked at me and whispered, "That wasn't me." I heard it again. This time, it was getting louder. Suddenly, the rustling stopped. _It was just the wind. _I thought. I turned again, expecting to see that stupid lantern. Then, I saw her. A girl. One of the future rulers of Narnia!

***_Jay's Point of View_***

I looked at my sister. Her eyes were as round as saucers and she was staring outside with her mouth open. "What is it, Tani?" I asked. She said nothing. She just continued to stare. _Poor Tani. _I thought. _She's lost it. _My sister, Natania and I were watching to see if at least one child of Adam or Eve came along and after one hundred years, we've seen nothing. Zip. Nada. _Hmm. Maybe she sees something. _I thought. I turned and looked at what Tani was looking at. I couldn't believe it. After 100 years, we have finally found a Daughter of Eve.

* * *

Lucy could have sworn that she heard rustling. "Come on out. Don't be scared." She said. Just then, she saw a faun. The twins, still in the bushes wanted to warn the girl, but knowing that they could put her life in danger, they stayed in their hiding spot. "Tumnus." Natania whispered to Jayson. He understood what she meant. They had followed him only a couple of weeks ago and they heard him make a deal with the White Witch that if he found a human, he would bring them to her. When Tumnus asked her if she could go into his house, Tani almost screamed at her to run back home, but Jay covered her mouth with his hand. To their horror, Lucy agreed. Together, the faun and Lucy walked to he house. After the coast was clear, the twins stepped out of their hiding place and talked to each other. "We need to save that Daughter of Eve before Tumnus tells the Witch!" Natania said, worry hinted in her voice. "Don't worry sis. We'll think of something." Jayson said, calming her. Just then, they saw the house and smoke coming out of the chimney. "I got an idea." Jay replied after a minute of thinking.

**Sorry this took so long! I was busy and I couldn't find enough time to do this! R&R!**


End file.
